


Trust Me

by FlightlessAngelWings



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Soft Dom Aziraphale, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20606228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightlessAngelWings/pseuds/FlightlessAngelWings
Summary: "Do you trust me, Crowley?""Yes, angel."





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NSFW Ineffable Husbands week. Prompt: lingerie/blindfold.  
Special thanks to my Aziraphale for beta reading this for me!

“Do you trust me, Crowley?”

Crowley had never been much for trust, being a demon and all. He learned quickly to keep a wall up and never let anyone in. Everyone except for one certain blonde angel: the angel that he trusted with everything he had, everything he was. Aziraphale was the one person that he could completely be himself around, like he didn’t need to hide anything from.

“Yes, angel,” his response was but a whisper, but completely sincere.

It was the middle of the night and the rest of the world was sleep. Some nights, Crowley and Aziraphale would join the humans in their dream land as they snuggled in their bed in their shared cozy little cottage. Tonight, however, they had something different in mind. Aziraphale straddled the demon, pinning him down on the bed as he placed a mix of soft and passionate kisses anywhere his lips could reach on his bare chest.

“Lay still my dear,” Aziraphale sat himself up to admire the sight before him for a moment before he used a miracle to make a tartan scarf in materialize his hand. Without another word, he gently placed the scarf over Crowley’s eyes and secured it.

“Aziraphale?” the action took him by surprise, but he didn’t move a muscle.

He kissed Crowley’s cheek softly, “I’ve got you, Crowley,” he spoke in a tender voice, “Now hold your hands up to the headboard and don’t move them.”

Crowley did as he was told and reached his arms up over his head to grab ahold of the headboard. His heart pounded in his chest in anticipation. With his sight now gone, he had no idea what was going to happen until it happened. If it were anyone else in any other situation, the demon would be terrified. But this was Aziraphale, and the anticipation only added more excitement.

“Perfect,” the blonde’s voice dropped into almost a growl before he took Crowley’s lips with his own. He wasted no time in deepening this kiss and slipped his tongue into his partner’s eager mouth. And the demon was more than happy to retort as he snaked his tongue around Aziraphale’s.

The angel couldn’t keep his hands to himself as he traced over every inch of Crowley’s sides and chest. Moans from both filled the otherwise quiet room as neither wanted to break away from their passionate kiss. Crowley squirmed under Aziraphale’s touches and arched his back to touch as much of him as he could. He almost let go of the headboard, eager to hold the angel close to himself, but his lover’s stern voice stopped him.

“Leave it my darling,” he quickly moved his arms up to grip Crowley’s wrists.

The demon swallowed hard and only nodded in response before he tightened his grip. Aziraphale smiled down at him, not that he could see at the moment, and lightly trailed his hands down his arms. Crowley gasped, but kept his arms in position. He bit his lip as he waited for what his partner had in mind next.

“So, what shall it be tonight my dear?” the angel asked.

Crowley smiled and answered in a playful voice, “Do you have a preference, my love?”

“You pick today. Whichever you fancy,” Aziraphale stroked Crowley’s cheek lovingly.

He thought for a moment before he performed a quick miracle. “Ok,” the demon gave the signal that he was ready.

Aziraphale immediately shifted himself down to sit between Crowley’s long legs and got to work undoing his pants. His soft hands made quick work of the buckle and swiftly tugged the black trousers down off his body. His face lit up when he saw what his partner manifested underneath the fabric.

“Nice touch,” he said with a chuckle.

Crowley smiled brightly, “I thought you’d like it.” Tonight, he chose to have traditionally female genitalia, but he covered himself with black lace panties and a matching black lace garter on his thigh.

The angel soaked in the sight before him, and made a point of remember every little detail of this moment. It would be a challenge for him to take his time and not completely ravage the redhead. But he was always up for a challenge. Aziraphale licked his lips before he leaned down to place a feather-light kiss on his stomach.

“I especially like the garter,” he flicked the piece of fabric to tease the being underneath him. It worked, and Crowley’s breath caught in his throat. He continued to place soft kisses down his stomach as his hands ghosted over his thighs.

“Ahh… angel…” Crowley breathed out between moans. He tried to lift his hips to meet his touch, but Aziraphale grabbed him and held him in place.

“Shh, let me take care of you,” he spoke against Crowley’s skin, “Trust me, remember?”

“I trust you,” Crowley answered immediately and relaxed to let the angel take the lead again.

Aziraphale went back to tenderly kissing his lover’s thighs. He could hear the soft whines that escaped Crowley’s lips, and it drove him wild. He glanced up to look at his face, and it only lit more of a fire in him. The tartan fabric still covered his eyes, but the rest of his face was tinted red and his mouth hung open to let all those wonderful sounds out. His chest rose up and down as he breathed heavily and his hands kept a strong grip on the headboard.

With a satisfied smile, the angel shifted himself to sit up between Crowley’s legs, careful not to touch him for the moment. Aziraphale enjoyed how much he drove his partner wild, and he loved how he looked underneath him. But he also liked to tease him as well; it made everything more fun that way. With careful and calculated movements, he ran his fingers softly down the demon’s legs, then back up and over his stomach up to his face, and then back down again. Desperate to feel more than just his fingertips, Crowley tried to shift himself to find where the angel sat. But Aziraphale didn’t allow it, not yet anyway.

“Azirapha… ahhh!!” Crowley’s thought was cut off when the angel started rubbing his clit though the lace panties. His moans and cries filled the room as Aziraphale rubbed circles over the fabric. Heat rose from his core all over his skin as waves of pleasure ran all over his body.

The sight before him was getting to be too much for Aziraphale to handle and he knew he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. Between the lovely sounds he made and the way he twisted himself in ecstasy, Aziraphale had never felt more turned on in his life. With a quick miracle, his clothes went from on his body to neatly folded on the chair and his choice of genitals had been made. Moving hastily, the angel ripped the lace underwear off of Crowley, causing him to gasp.

Completely exposed at last, Aziraphale could see how wet his lover had become already. He licked his lips as his heart beat faster. He couldn’t take waiting even one second more, the need to be inside of Crowley was too great. With one swift thrust, Aziraphale entered Crowley, filling him up with his rock hard cock.

Crowley screamed at the sudden action and threw his head back against the mattress. His hands dug into the headboard so hard it almost snapped under his grip. Aziraphale slumped forward and kissed the demon’s exposed neck as he fully buried himself inside him.

“I’m sorry my dear, did I hurt you?”

“No,” Crowley panted heavily, “Just took me by ssss…surprisssse,” he hissed as he lost control of himself.

A smile lit up the angel’s face. He took a moment to readjust his position so that he sat up and lifted Crowley’s legs. He gasped as he felt the movement around him while still adjusting himself to Aziraphale’s length inside of him. Once he was settled, Aziraphale reached down to cup his partner’s cheek lovingly. There wasn’t much he wanted to capture in a photograph, but this was definitely one of them; Crowley laid out completely vulnerable and exposed beneath him was one of the most beautiful and erotic things he had ever seen in his very long life.

“Angel… his voice was hoarse already.

“Yes, my darling?” his thumb stroked his cheek.

“You can move now,” it didn’t take any words between them for Crowley to know why Aziraphale was still. Even with his sight temporarily taken away from him, he could still tell what the angel was thinking and why he moved the way he did.

And Aziraphale didn’t need to be told twice. This time, it took every ounce of self-control to stop for those few moments. Slowly at first, he pulled back and gently pushed himself fully back in. Moans from both beings filled the room as he started to pick up his pace. He moved his hands to hold on to Crowley’s hips as he kept his rhythm.

“Ahhh!! Angel!!” Crowley whimpered as he felt himself be filled by his lover. The way Aziraphale was pounding into him, he knew he wasn’t going to last long before he came.

“I know, ahhh!” he spoke in a low voice between moans and grunts, “Me too.”

Crowley’s legs started to shake as he could feel his orgasm building from his core. His mouth hung open as cries of pleasure poured out. “Az….Aziraphale!! AHHH!!!” With a scream, Crowley came hard.

Aziraphale could feel him contracting around him, and it only helped push him over the edge himself. “Crowley!!!” crying out his name, he came inside him. With a few more slower thrusts, they rode out both of their orgasms before the angel collapsed on top of Crowley.

The redhead let go of the now dented bedframe and flopped his arms down where they were positioned over his head. Neither moved for a few minutes as they had to catch their breath. Aziraphale traced his fingers around Crowley’s chest as he listened to his heart slow down back to a more normal pace. He could have fallen asleep just like that, but he wanted to look him in the eye again.

With a deep breath, the angel pulled out slowly, which drew out one more whine from Crowley. He propped himself back up onto his knees before he reached up to untie the tartan scarf from his partner’s face. He smiled as bright yellow eyes looked up at him.

“There’s those beautiful eyes,” his voice was soft as he leaned down to kiss the side of Crowley’s face.

Crowley moved his hands to cup Aziraphale face, “And there’s my beautiful angel,” he said before he pulled him into a tender kiss.

The two shifted to lay comfortably in each other’s arms. The two beings turned into a jumbled pile of tangled limbs as they tried to get a close as possible to each other. A comfortable silence filled the room as sleep started to take over.

“Crowley,” the sweet sound of Aziraphale’s voice brought the demon back to reality, “Thank you for trusting me,” he placed another soft kiss on the top of his head.

“I told you angel,” he shifted to look him in the eyes again, “I’ll always trust you.”

And the angel and the demon drifted off to a comfortable sleep, safe and loved in each other’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! @FlightlessAngelWings is my writing, @buckybarnesthedoritoslut is my main.


End file.
